1. Field
The disclosure relates to a protector for a shaving razor and a razor system including a protector. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a protector including a protective function for a shaving razor and a guiding function for the handle. The disclosure also relates to a method for attaching a handle to a cartridge with a protector, and a method for removing a protector when a handle is attached to a cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Shaving razors commonly include a handle and a cartridge. The handle is removably and pivotally attached to the cartridge, so that the cartridge, or the handle, can be thrown away when it is worn. It may be important to protect the cartridge and the pivoting attachment between the cartridge and the handle, which can be damaged, for example, in case of a.
Some conventional protectors for shaving cartridges include inhibiting members that engage a pivoting and removable attachment between the cartridge and a handle of the shaving razor, thus preventing the cartridge from pivoting with respect to the handle. In many instances, the handle can be attached to the cartridge incorrectly, therefore damaging the attachment between the cartridge and the handle and creating safety issues for the user.